Conventionally, as a device for installing a wireless terminal such as a mobile phone, an instrument (cradle) disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is known, for example.
The wireless terminal installation device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is configured so that the mobile phone is placed horizontally on a rectangular parallelepiped shaped installation part with a built-in substrate.